Huang Ryuuka
'Huang Ryuuka '(KANJI ROMAJI) is a man in his young prime, serving the Ryuuka Family as the Head of Gambling, ruling over some of the greatest Casinos and gambling rings in Japan, providing the family a magnitude of wealth for their coffers thanks to his efforts. It was also he who brought the family into the business of drugs, financing a certain man who dirtied his hands with an alternative for the drug known as "Trigger", as well as providing the resources required to develop a Quirk Evolution drug, something which has proven to provide an unprecedented amount of wealth, so much so that he fears that his ring might prove a waste of time in the end, making him and his position obsolete. Appearance Personality Huang is a trickster to the core. Kind of comes with the line of profession. As a gambling shark and casino organizer, his job is to essentially lure people with coin inside and swindle it out of their pockets before they leave. Those who have played against him would state that his moral compass isn't simply bent, it is outright shattered, for while there is the most reward in beating him in a game of cards, there is also the greatest risk to face him to begin with. Not one who has played against him has ever managed to win, for as it would seem, whenever they think they have a winning hand, it suddenly becomes the worst hand imaginable, and no one can explain why. Huang can be horrific to have as an enemy as well. If it wasn't for his Uncle Arkhan Ryuuka, Huang could very well have been the muscle of the family, something he has displayed to be able to do with brutal efficiency. While he could never compare to Arkhan, as that man has an absolute indifference to all life and moral, being the purest example of a Nihilist, he can do tasks that even the most wretched man would find to be too far. But in the absence of Arkhan, Huang is the best option to go for. Huang's deeds have ranged from grave robbery, murder, assault, violation of property, maiming, kidnapping, extortion and more, all while proudly doing it, proclaiming that it was done in the good name of the Ryuuka. But as it stands, while vicous and more than fit for duty, his cunning and trickery have made him more efficient for the family as a head of industry and consigliere than muscle. If Huang holds anything in any sort of regard, it is his family and their allies. Huang has displayed an unwavering loyalty and support for anyone associated with the Ryuuka name, as displayed when he took on a more hospitable and kind disposition than he usually does when he was to play host for the rogue entertainer, Maaya Xavier. While not feigned, still unusual to come across, especially for those outside the clan, whom can often be seen getting harassed and abused at the hands of the Ryuuka on a regular basis. In the case of Maaya, he made sure to make as good an impression as he could, despite some lack of proper etiquettes, such as keeping your mouth shut when you really ought to. Despite his grim and near cruel disposition, there are a few things which he values above all, with the exception for the family. He is a very passionate person and easily come to like and care for people who are passionate themselves. It doesn't even have to be regarding the same ideas and topics as himself, as long as they have a passion level to rival that of his own, they are already on the good tracks of becoming an ally or even friend. More than just passion, he has a near obscene affection and appreciation for everything which he considers beautiful. He is always up to pace with what people say are the latest trends, simply in the hopes of that he may behold something truly magnificent. Oftentimes he is disappointed, but once he has found something, he will rave on about it for days. It gets quite annoying for some when he has declared them to be the latest "object" to catch his eye, making them uncomfortable as he follows around and asks for their secrets to their beauty. Beyond appreciating beauty, clamoring for attention and getting the family money, Huang is a surprisingly efficient cook. He has displayed a surprising mastery over the culinary arts, able to create some stunning and most exquisite dishes. Many theorize that this came about from when he was young and was expected to sit back and just enjoy the good life, at most, serve the family dinner or go errands every once in a while. A smaller chunk of his day is always dedicated to exploring new avenues of cooking which he had never attempted before, loving the challenge of creating something truly difficult and beautiful. He has been described as a hard worker, someone who forsakes nearly all things good in life just to appease his family, which has been displayed in many of his relationships which often end in sorrow after he has prioritized the clan above that of his partner's or his own happiness. Many say that this is due to his slavish devotion, but if you were to ask him, he would say that he has yet to meet someone who was deserving of his affection to the point where she would matter more than his family. This, however, is just an excuse. After having introduced his kin to the avenue of the drug market, a market which is currently their most beneficial one has led to the point where all other markets are slowly becoming less and less relevant to the clan's survival. He fears that he will become worthless to the clan, that he will be excluded, and that is a fate he does not want to take part of, thus he works himself to the bones simply to display his worth and value. Despite his somewhat dismissive nature, he is something of a romantic, adoring the idea of love and to find someone to share his long life with, someone to find himself and peace with. Yet despite his many attempts, his work almost always gets in the way, and as such, his hopes are dwindling. Huang can be described as dismissive and uncaring towards those unaffiliated with the family, but if there is something which is rare to see from him, it is outright hatred. Huang would not claim himself to be a hateful person, but his words and actions would prove him differently at times. In ordinary cases, his emotional range goes from caring to indifference, depending on where you stand with the family. However, turn on the family, try to shame or pull them before justice, you will no longer find a friend in Huang. An example of this is the incredulous amount of hatred he carries for his older sister who broke off from the family after their Father, Aum appointed that Huang was to be married to his niece, Rana. While great protests were made from both him and his sister, Huang eventually relented. Sora Ryuuka did not. She took off from family grounds and took her daughter with her, alienating themselves from the clan. History Synopsis Equipment Quirk and Abilities Relationships Trivia